Gladly Go To Hell
by shipet100
Summary: It was a known fact that most of the youth of Twilight Town, was in fact, going to hell, and Hayner wouldn't have it any other way. Lemon written by FinalFallenFanstay. SeiferXHayner


It was a known fact that most of the youth of Twilight Town, was in fact, going to hell.

Or at least all of the overly religious elders in town thought so. This was due to the fact that it had more than a few gay couples. It had all begun when the mechanic Cloud Strife and the bookstore owner Squall Leonheart had decided that they were coming out of the closet and bought a very nice apartment together, by the beach, with the blonde's two younger brothers.

After seeing how happy the two were, the town's own pyromaniac decided to flip the bird to the rules and cornered a small blond-haired, blue-eyed Struggler in the middle of the hallway of Twilight High. For this he received a black eye, a punch to the gut, a shin kick and the stealing of Roxas Strife's first kiss.

Next was Demyx Lea, who threw a complete and utter fit when he got onto a soap box with a megaphone to proclaim his undying love for Zexion Turin. Everyone just shrugged and walked on by; knowing he'd had the hots for the blue-haired boy all along.

Then the final Strife, with his happy-go-lucky look on life amazed everyone by going out with the quiet and angst-ridden Riku Leonheart. It wasn't as big as Demyx had done it, or as out of the blue as Axel - you saw them on a date or two until Riku finally found his balls and asked Sora out.

And finally, the biggest shocker of all was when some upper-classmen pricks started kicking the ass of a kid for wearing a Gay Pride shirt, saying that all gays were wrong, and Seifer beat the shit out of them. Once the ass kicking was done, the one and only thug who could still speak asked what they'd done. Seifer had simply said,  
"Next time you want to pick on a faggot, try me." And walked away.

Many girls cried their eyes out at the loss of one of the sexiest men in school, but soon turned into open yaoi fangirls who tried to set Seifer up with every boy they could find, unsuccessfully. So it was needless to say that when they heard he had a crush on someone in the school, there was much screaming. And when it was leaked that he was going to confess after school behind the art room, the sound was ear shattering.

The lucky boy would find a note in his locker telling him to go to the art room, it was rumoured. It was supposed to be a kind of surprise, but once the fangirls heard, so did the whole town. So it wasn't surprising then, that a large crowd had shown up to witness the event.

This was the reason that Hayner was currently hiding in the men's bathroom of the top 300 building, a piece of paper that read "Go to the Art room after school." clutched in his hand.

This couldn't be happening, no way. It had to be a trick, because there was no way Seifer Almasy would_ ever_ confess to him. They hated each other, they were mortal enemies; they couldn't even be in the same room for more than 10 minutes without a fight breaking out.

Besides, he wasn't gay. So he'd just have to wait for everyone to leave before sneaking out of the building, using the back streets to get to his house, jumping the fence, crawling through the dog door or climbing through his kitchen window… For the rest of the year. Then staying indoors on the weekends or running like shit at the sight of the blonde…

Great plan Hayner.

_Great fucking plan. _

The brown-eyed boy sighed and walked to the window to look out over the crowd, and oh boy, was there a crowd. Girls wearing shirts reading 'Seifer-x-?" in an untidy scrawl were all over the damn place, guys were making bets or flirting with the girls; it felt like even the fucking _news _was there. And then there was Seifer, in the middle of the circle, just leaning against the door to the art room, looking at his watch every once in a while and frowning.

Hayner groaned and slid to the ground. Why him? Why not that random kid in the back of his science class who never talks, or the dude who plays guitar at lunch, or better yet, someone far away, like in Canada or some shit?

Hayner felt a buzzing in his pocket. He ignored it a few times, but when it didn't stop he knew it couldn't be anyone but Roxas.

"Hi Roxas." He whispered into the small device.

"Hey dude, where are you?" his voice was hard to hear over everything in the background.

"Currently? In the guys' 300 bathroom."

"Shit dude, why are you up there? The whole school is here; well except you and the guy Seifer's crushing on."

"Yeah I know." Hayner banged his head into the wall behind him.

"Hold on," There was shuffling, then Hayner heard. "AXEL! DO NOT START A SEARCH PARTY! THE GUY WILL GET HERE WHEN HE GETS HERE!" There was more shuffling as the background noise lessened - he must have walked away. "Sorry about that, anyway how would you know?"

"I'm watching from the window." Hayner started to sweat; search party? That did not bode well for him.

"And why are you watching from up there?" He could _hear_ Roxas' eyebrow raising.

"Because I can't go down there."

"If it's because you don't want to get into a fight with him, stay at the back; he won't notice you."

"It's not that." Hayner got to his feet and looked out of the window. He spotted Roxas leaning against one of the larger trees. Axel was talking to the crowd and Seifer still hadn't moved an inch.

"Then why not?"

Hayner stuck the paper up to the window. "Look at the window." Roxas' head looked up.

"Dude, I can barely see you, let alone what you're trying to show me."

Hayner let out a deep sigh. "Hold on, I'll send you a picture." Hayner snapped a photo of the life-ruining piece of paper and sent it to Roxas.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's- Oh shit." Roxas almost dropped his phone.

"'Oh shit' is right." Hayner pinched the bridge of his nose. He really just wanted to go home, but sadly the way he walked home took him right by the art room, and the whole point of his hiding in the bathroom was to avoid that area.

"Damn, so what are you gonna do?"

"Right now, hiding is really all I got."

"Well, we have to-Oh shit, dude! You better start running!" Roxas was now screaming into his phone.

"Wait, why??" Hayner knew before it was even said. Axel had divided everyone into three groups. One with Rai, another Fuu, and one with himself: the only people who knew Seifer's crush. And they were coming for him. Fucking pyro!

"Meet me at my house!" Roxas hung up and Hayner saw his dash for the open gate. Roxas lived in the opposite direction from Hayner away from the school, so he could leave via the front door.

Shoving the door open, Hayner flew down the stairs. He'd almost made it out of the 300 building when he heard Fuu's curt voice.

"STOP." It was followed by screaming.

"Oh my God! It's him!!" and "Get him girls, he's the one hiding Seifer's would-be lover! Seifer's heart is at stake!" Oh god, not the fangirls, please, not the fangirls.

Hayner flung the door open, kicked it shut and pushed the trash cans in the way, before running like a bat out of hell. Getting caught by rabid yaoi fangirls was not on his 'to do' list. _Ever_.

But at least they didn't know it was _him_ Seifer had a crush on.

His heart was pounding by the time he got to the gate and found it locked. "Fuck!" he swore out loud, pulling at the fence again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!" Hayner kicked the damn thing.

"STOP!" The command came again. Damn those fangirls! Damn Fuu, too!

"It's him y'know!" Great! Just what he needed right now: more screaming fangirls and a knuckle dragging idiot!

Swearing a few more times, Hayner clambered up the fence and jumped off the top. _"What is this, 'God hates Hayner Day'!?"_ he swore in his mind.

Looking behind him, he saw Axel climbing the fence with just about every girl in school.

Mark it on your calendars folks; it was 'God Hates Hayner Day'.

Tires squealed and the smell of burning rubber met Hayner's nose. He looked up just in time to see a car heading straight for him, and he could have damn well cried. Because it wasn't just any car, no, it was _Cloud's _car.

Said car skidded to a halt and a door was thrown open. "Hayner, hurry!" Sora called, waving madly. Hayner made a mad dash for the car as Axel and the first fangirl made their way over the gate. He'd barely made it into the car before it was spinning around and driving off.

He watched out of the window as several girls were screaming and throwing random objects at the moving car. "Roxas, I love you." He said, plunking down in his seat.

"Yeah, but your boyfriend hates you now." Sora said, laughing.

"Alright, give the guy a break." Cloud said, slowing to a proper speed. "Hayner, you wanna crash at our house tonight?" Hayner really loved Cloud, even if he was an emo bitch sometimes.

"That depends, who's cooking tonight?" Hayner knew for a fact that none of the Strife family could cook without burning something. Well except Sora: he could make a perfect soufflé. But he still couldn't make scrambled eggs without burning them.

Roxas turned around in the front seat to look at Hayner. "Riku and Leon are making, uh, what the hell was it?" He asked, poking Cloud in the shoulder.

"First, don't touch the driver; second, I'm not sure either." Hayner thought about it for a moment before making up his mind.

"Why not, at least I know it won't be burned eggs and a chocolate soufflé." Hayner moved as Sora tried to kick him.

"At least I'm not running from a horde of fangirls! What did you do anyway?" Sora enquired, finally kicking the blond.

"Ugh, don't remind me about them!" Hayner let his head fall against the window, and Sora started to poke him.

"Well?" More jabs to the arm.

"Well what?" Hayner sighed, knowing the blue eyed boy wouldn't let it go until he knew.

"Why were you running!?"

"Because people suck."

"That's not an answer!"

Roxas turned around in his seat to look at his brother "I'll tell you later if you answer the door when Axel comes looking for us and kick him in the shin a couple of times."

"Isn't that boyfriend abuse?" Cloud asked pulling into their apartment complex.

Hayner smiled and looked up "Yeah, but who cares? Plus, he's not as bad as Leon. I mean, with the way you scream in the middle of the night…" Sora and Roxas burst out laughing.

"Watch it or I'll let Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith give you a makeover. With shopping and everything." Hayner shivered at the thought; Aerith was mildly crazy, Tifa was utterly insane and Yuffie was just fucking out there. _Waaay _out there.

As he was getting out of the car he felt his pocket go off. Taking out his phone, he saw his dad was calling him.

"Hi dad." He said, following the three Strifes up their stairs.

"Hey kiddo, where are you?"

"At Roxas' house. I'm crashing here tonight, okay?" Hayner waited as Cloud searched for the keys he had just been holding, dropped everything else, swore loudly, picked the stuff up, swore some more, and proceeded to kick the door and yell for Leon to get his fucking ass out here and open the damn door. There was a reason the apartments on either side of them were empty.

"I figured as much, especially when _Seifer_ came looking for you." He could hear his dad laughing on the other end at the thought. "You two friends now?"

"Have you been doing crack soaked in hard liquor and meth?" Hayner's jaw hit the floor. Seifer was at his house? Looking for him?! Great, he couldn't even hide at his own home.

"No, and I'm insulted you asked."

"Well I can't think of any other reason why you'd think we were friends."

"Dull hope?"

"He probably just wanted to beat my ass." Hayner didn't realized the double entendre that statement held until after he had said it, and when he did, he shivered and had to fight not to throw up. Or other things.

"Okay then, just don't be late for school tomorrow. Oh yeah, who was that kid he was going to confess to?"

Hayner felt sweat drip down his face. "We don't know, kid never showed." '_Please take it, please take it, please take it!_' He begged in his mind.

"Bummer. Oh well, see you later."

"Bye dad." Hayner followed Roxas to his room and dumped his bag there, before returning to the main room to hear Riku and Leon arguing.

"NO! Don't put that in yet!" Leon took a pan away from the silver haired teen.

"What are you talking about?! We put it in now or it won't sit right!" Riku took the pan back.

"Later!" the tug-a-war had begun.

"Now!"

"Later!" Leon gave another hard pull and the pan slipped from Riku's hands, sending white powder everywhere.

"You idiot! Look what you did!"

"Me? You're the pubescent teenager; if you would just wait we wouldn't be having the problem!"

"I'm not the craggy old man who can't even remember how to cook here!"

"Little brat!"

"Old Fuck Wit!"

"Ball-less kid!" Riku and Leon lunged for each other and began rolling in the now-white-covered floor, punching and kicking until Cloud and Sora pulled them apart, while Hayner and Roxas grabbed their jackets and Roxas' house keys to head out to get pizza, seeing as Leon and Riku were never allowed to cook with each other ever again and no one else could cook. Except Sora with his soufflé.

On their way, Hayner and Roxas talked about how much tomorrow was going to suck. Hayner would have to hide all day or face Seifer - which was not happening. Ever.

"Maybe he's not that bad." Roxas said as they walked into the pizza place.

"Not that bad? Roxas, this is the guy who used to sellotape us to trees and leave us there 'til our parents found us." Hayner couldn't believe this. 'Not that bad' was for Olette's cooking, or Pence's grades, not Seifer.

Hayner leaned against the counter as Roxas ordered the food, and watched the people walk by the shop. The taller blonde almost screamed as a familiar group walked by, the leader looking up as blue met brown.

"Roxas, we have a problem. A really fucking bad problem" Hayner said, panic rising to the top.

"Huh?" Roxas turned with the pizzas in his hands to look out of the window. "Oh damnit!" He said "Of course this would happen. We should have stolen the car."

Hayner turned to the cashier "Is there a back door?"

The girl smiled and pointed to the back. "Josh, show these guys out through the back." A tall, black haired boy with snake bites popped his head out with a raised eyebrow.

The girl huffed and pointed to the window. Following her finger, he saw Seifer and his group crossing the busy street to the small pizza shop. Alarm showing on his face, he motioned for the two boys to follow and disappeared into the back room, Hayner and Roxas jumping the counter to follow him. They'd barely made it into the back room before the sound of the bell atop the door sounded. Josh opened a closet and pushed both boys in. With a finger pressed to his lips, he signalled for them to remain silent.

"Where'd they go?" Seifer's voice sounded and Hayner moved back into the darkness, his breath catching in his throat. "Well?" Seifer repeated.

"I'm sure I don't have any idea what you mean, sir. Where did who go?" Roxas had to remember to come back and give her 20 bucks and a hug.

"The two blond kids that were just in here, y'know." Rai's voice grated on both of the hiding boys' nerves.

"The last person to come before you three was an old lady." Another female voice sounded.

"Search." Fuu's reply had Hayner itching to run. The door opened and Hayner thought he was going to die until he realized that it was Josh and another girl he didn't recognize.

"One of you has to go out there." She whispered. "Who's gonna go and who's gonna run?" Roxas sighed and looked to his best friend.

"Well, they aren't gonna do shit to me so I'll keep 'em off and you head for home." Roxas smiled at him "I'll meet you at the Usual Spot after I kidnap Cloud's car, okay? Now get your ass in gear."

"Thanks Roxas." They grabbed arms in their one-of-a-kind handshake before the girl led Roxas back to the front. Hayner listened for the perfect time to run, but ready to jump out and help his friend if he needed it.

"Gee, Seifer can't you even leave me alone when I'm buying my dinner?" the sound of fabric rustling and the sudden thump against the wall told Hayner his friend was probably being pinned.

"Where is he?" He could hear Seifer was getting impatient. Three loud bangs from the other side of the wall told Hayner that now was the time to leave.

"I have no idea what you mean." Hayner slowly opened the door before inching his way out, glad that the large ovens for cooking the pizza were able to hide him from sight as he moved to the back door. His friend and his rival's argument faded into the background as he slipped out of the door and ran as fast as he could.

Back inside Seifer threw Roxas to the ground. "Why don't you just fucking tell me?" He growled. Roxas smiled back up at him as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Because I want the best for him and I'm not sure that's you." He grabbed the pizza off the counter and walked right past Seifer and out of the door. He looked around, hoping that he'd given his best friend time to get the fuck out of there. He took off at a fast pace, hoping to get home and to Cloud's car before Seifer found the other boy.

Inside the pizza shop, the girl at the front smiled and pointed to the back. "He went that way." She said cheerfully. Fuu raised the only showing eyebrow and moved with Rai and Seifer to the back when Seifer turned to look at them.

"I got this covered." He said, climbing over the counter and running through the back door.

Once he was out of sight, Fuu looked to the girl and spoke the simple question. "Why?"

"Yeah, you just said they weren't here, y'know." Rai joined her.

The girl just giggled and pulled out a "Seifer X ?" Button and pinned it to her shirt, smiling at them. With a nod, both Disciplinary Committee members turned and left.

Hayner hit the ground with a groan, and looked down to see his foot caught in a mass of rope in the alley he had run down. He was a good thirty minutes from the pizza shop and was almost to The Usual Spot when he fell. Swearing, he tried to untangle himself from the ropes, only succeeding in making it worse.

Hayner let loose a long string of curses as he pulled out his penknife and started cutting the very thick rope.

"Who the fuck leaves rope this thick in the middle of a fucking alleyway!?" Hayner growled as he hacked at it.

"Someone who just became my new best friend." Hayner's blood froze at the sound of that voice. Turning, he saw a beanieless Seifer leaning against the other side of the alley. Hayner backed up as far as he could on the ground.

"Stay away from me!" Hayner pointed his pocket knife at Seifer. He knew that the boy could have it out of his hand and across the ground in about a millisecond but at the moment it was all he had. And Seifer wasn't put off by it at all as he moved to squat in front of Hayner.

"I'll scream rape." Hayner threatened, trying to sink back into the wall. Seifer said nothing, just sat staring at Hayner for a moment before he reached out to grab the younger's chin and tip it up slightly.

"What are you...?" Hayner trailed off, getting oh-so-lost in the other's ice blue eyes. He really should have known the answer to that, what with all the chick movies Olette made him watch with her. But he was still shocked when Seifer's lips descended upon his for a slow and passionate kiss.

Now for the record, he did try to fight back. He pushed at the other's shoulders with all of his strength. He was **_not_** going to let this happen.

Then Seifer cheated.

He bit down on Hayner's lower lip, making the brown eyed boy gasp. Seifer thrust his tongue into the others mouth and explored. Hayner didn't fight - he didn't have enough time to before he melted into the kiss.

A loud crash brought the younger out of his euphoric state. He was kissing Seifer.

_Seifer Fucking Almasy_.

He brought up the leg that wasn't wrapped in rope and kicked the bully squarely in the chest. Once the he was no longer in front of him, Hayner managed to break the rope the rest of the way with his hands and tried to scramble away.

He let out an indignant yelp when he felt something pull roughly on his leg. "Lemme go, damnit!" Seifer only pulled harder and dragged him back to him, where he pinned the younger beneath him. The bully held the other's wrists in one hand, the other tightly holding his face. Both of Hayner's legs were stuck in between Seifer's.

"Now Lamer, as punishment for not showing up, you're not going anywhere until I decide you can, understand?" He said smirking.

"While you're dreaming, how about a pony?" Hayner remarked acidly, as if he wasn't being held down by his rival - and as if he wasn't getting flustered and hard from it. Seifer just smirked and stood up, pulling Hayner up along with him.

"Come on." He said, not letting go of Hayner's wrists, dragging him along like a slave. Said blonde didn't enjoy the treatment and began to struggle. "Hey Lamer, struggling won't do shit. I'm not letting go." Hayner glared but stopped, biding his time until he could kick Seifer and run like a bat out of hell.

So it was needless to say that he wished that he'd kept struggling as he was thrown through Seifer's front door and tackled onto the couch. He was in the same position he'd been in back at the alley, only this time instead of hard dirt, he had soft cushions under him.

"Damnit, you prick, let me go!" Hayner swore, thrashing unsuccessfully.

"No," Seifer breathed into his ear huskily, sending shivers running down Hayner's spine. "Not until I get what I want."

Hayner tried to steady his voice. "And what do you-ah!" he gasped as Seifer's teeth met his collarbone.

"You." Seifer said, not needing the younger to finish his sentence to know what he meant. Anger flared within the smaller and his struggles started anew.

"So that's all I'm good for? A quickie?! Well you can go find another fuck toy!" He yelled, not caring if anyone heard. Seifer just chuckled, "What's so funny?" He hissed.

"I never said _how_ I wanted you, did I?" the beanie clad boy whispered, leaving butterfly kisses up his jaw.

"Unless you have something in your pocket, I think we both know how." Hayner gritted his teeth as Seifer let go of his face and his hand instead started to travel up his shirt, sending little fire bolts of sensation through him.

"We _both _know that the feeling is mutual." Seifer said as he ground his hips into Hayner's, making the boy let out a moan he'd been trying to hold in. And as his hold on his moan broke, so did his control. Instead of fighting he started responding. He reached up and caught Seifer's mouth with his own, starting a fierce kiss that the older boy was all too happy to reciprocate. But too soon did the other pull away, "Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. I want you in more ways than this." he moved his hand to grab Hayner's hardened member, making the boy jump slightly. "And if this keeps going, you are _mine."_ He stared the other in the face with determined eyes.

Hayner swallowed roughly at that look and the sound of Seifer's voice, but nodded all the same.

Seifer briefly allowed a smirk to cross his face before crushing their lips together again, quickly working the hand on Hayner's groin under the layers of clothing to softly caress the heated skin. Hayner arched his back, gasping slightly, immediately mortified that such simple ministrations should elicit such a humiliating reaction from him. As Seifer sped up the motions of his hand, Hayner bit the taller male's shoulder to stifle any further sounds that might have escaped.

"Don't do that." Seifer almost purred, sending a delighted shiver down Hayner's spine. "I want to hear you _moan_ my name, scream like you can't hold it in. I wanna hear you whimper because you _need_ me."

"I don't fucking need you!" Hayner hissed, the venom in his voice cancelled out by the soft sound that escaped him when Seifer removed his hand.

"Oh, I think you do. Or would you rather I just left you hanging now?"

"Nngh… Don't you fucking dare!" Hayner growled, glaring up at his soon-to-be lover. Seifer simply smirked and kissed down the boy's neck, biting the soft skin and sucking to leave a mark.

Hayner arched his back as the older boy traced circles over his hipbones, moving closer and closer to his aching need, but never quite touching it, making him moan with frustration, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he bucked his hips upwards, searching for more of that delicious friction. "Nnn… Seifer…" He growled warningly, glaring at the boy above him.

"Beg for it." Seifer commanded, his gaze burning into the younger male.

"Ah, dammit, Seifer! I'm not begging, you asshole!" The taller blonde chuckled darkly, tugging Hayner's shirt off before his mouth descended upon the newly-bared skin, leaving a trail of hard kisses up from his navel to his collarbone, which he attacked once more with his mouth, nipping to leave marks. Hayner was _his_ and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.

The younger boy growled softly, digging his fingers into Seifer's arms in an attempt to flip them over. Seifer just smirked and commented,

"Not so easy." Before pressing their lips together in another fevered kiss. Their tongues met, tangling as they fought for dominance, each determined not to give up even as Hayner finally managed to switch their positions, tumbling them onto the hard floor. Seifer grunted, the sudden weight on his chest and the fall winding him a little. He pushed Hayner off of him and stood, yanking the smaller boy up with him.

"Room. Now." He ordered and pulled Hayner along behind him in the direction that Hayner assumed his bedroom was in. As soon as they were through the door, Seifer turned and slammed Hayner against it, crushing their lips together harshly and tugging the younger male's hips into his own, grinding them together. He lowered his head to bite at the shorter blonde's neck, leaving more marks as Hayner tangled his hands in his hair, pulling at it and moaning sensually. Seifer kissed down Hayner's collarbone before proceeding down his skinny chest and lower. Hayner groaned as Seifer paused just above his shorts, pulling the waistband away from his skin and just _teasing_ him. His fingers tightened in Seifer's hair and he grated out,

"Just… ugh… do it Seifer!" The taller male smirked and yanked Hayner's pants and boxers down, breathing on him as his erection throbbed. He looked up at Hayner with a languid smile and lust-darkened eyes.

"Beg, lamer…" he said tauntingly and Hayner growled at him incoherently. He kissed the tip of Hayner's dick, eliciting a sudden gasp from the younger blonde. "C'mon, Hayner, tell me what you want…" he murmured teasingly, running his tongue up said boy's stiff shaft, sucking on just the tip and making Hayner mewl with need.

"Nnh… Goddamnit, you fucking bastard, just fucking do it!" He half-shouted, his voice rough with arousal.

"Do what?" Seifer asked insistently, raising one eyebrow. He evidently wasn't prepared for Hayner suddenly yanking him back to his feet to crash their mouths together again, shoving him roughly backwards until they fell onto Seifer's unmade bed. Straddling Seifer's hips, Hayner bent to bite at Seifer's neck, nibbling his ear as he muttered,

"Too slow." Then he raised his own hips to pull Seifer's pants off, before diving back down into another open-mouthed kiss.

Seifer smirked into the kiss, rolling his hips up to brush their arousals together, making Hayner whimper into his mouth. The older blonde reached behind his headboard with one hand whilst the other pulled Hayner's hips into his rhythmically, eliciting moans from the both of them.

Finding what he'd been searching for, he brought the small bottle of apple-flavoured lubricant around and poured some onto his fingers, the other male oblivious of his actions, being too engrossed in exploring his mouth with his tongue. Slipping his hand back down Hayner's back, Seifer slid one finger into him, meeting quite a bit of resistance as the smaller boy stiffened and choked back a pained sound.

"Ah... Seifer... What are you... Nnf... doing?" Hayner gritted out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Take it, Lamer, or it'll be worse later." Seifer replied shortly, inserting another finger roughly to make his point.

"Screw you, Almasy. _You_ try having someone ram their fingers in your ass."

"Have. Trust me, it gets better." Seifer said. Hayner grunted and bit Seifer's shoulder hard in retaliation. Seifer wiggled his fingers, pushing them in deeper until Hayner's back suddenly arched as he released a choked moan. "Found it." Seifer commented, thrusting his hips upwards as Hayner rolled his own downwards, into those adoring fingers. He didn't even notice when Seifer inserted a third.

Hayner shuddered at the intense feeling Seifer's ministrations were producing – boy, had he been right when he said it got better.

Panting, he was torn between pushing down onto Seifer's hand and bucking forwards to grind their erections together again. Seifer promptly solved that by continuing to scissor his fingers and grabbing their arousals with the other hand, rubbing them together vigorously. Hayner threw his head back with a broken cry of pleasure, his eyes closed with his lips parted, a blush evident on his cheeks. _'God, does he even know how sexy he looks when he does that?' _Seifer thought before pulling his fingers out, a look of sudden pain crossing Hayner's face. Aligning his dick with Hayner's entrance, he held Hayner's hips in place and asked,

"You ready?" Hayner glared down at him, the blush and lustful eyes ruining the effect slightly.

"Just _do it_, Almasy!" He hissed and Seifer smirked, thrusting his hips upwards and pulling Hayner's down at the same time, pushing hard into him. Hayner lurched forwards slightly, his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes screwed shut in pain.

The smaller of the two was mildly surprised that Seifer paused to let him adjust; since when had he been even slightly gentle? A hand pulled his head down for a soothing kiss, Seifer's tongue softly massaging his own, the taller male's other hand rubbing Hayner's back.

After a few moments, Seifer pulled out slightly and slowly pressed back in, resulting in a pained moan from Hayner. He continued, picking up force and pace, pain and pleasure entwining together into an exquisite torture and eliciting whimpers from the younger boy.

The smaller blonde began to roll his hips in time with Seifer's rhythmic thrusts as the pain began to fade, the tears pricking at his eyes dashed away by an annoyed hand. It was starting to feel good now...

Then, on one, deeper thrust, Seifer hit that spot inside him that made him arch his back with a cry of ecstasy. The taller male pumped in and out, hitting his lover's sweet spot every time, curses and mewls falling from Hayner's pretty lips.

"Ah, fuck, Seif- ahh!!"

"Nnnh... Hayner..." Seifer grunted, feeling his stomach muscles tightening in anticipation.

"Nngh... Gah... Seifer! I'm coming! Ah!" Hayner screamed Seifer's name as he came, white shooting out of the end of his dick and making a mess on their chests as Seifer groaned his name lowly, almost simultaneously spilling into his younger lover.

Hayner collapsed forwards onto Seifer's chest, panting raggedly. Seifer pulled out with a slick sound, a grimace crossing Hayner's features, and caught his rival's lips in a slow, warm kiss.

Then Hayner sighed, laying his head on Seifer's chest and closing his eyes. Just before he drifted off, he heard a faint murmur from his long-time enemy that sounded suspiciously like,

"I love you."

When Hayner opened his eyes again, the clock read one am. He looked to the other occupant of the bed and froze when he saw Seifer's face. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. His light blond hair was mussed slightly, a look of peace across his face.

He nestled back into the chest of the older male and sighed, with one thought running through his head.

For Seifer, he'd gladly go to hell.

Hours before, at the Strife home, Axel grabbed his abused knee. "What the hell, Sora!" He yelled. "Why'd you kick me?!"

Sora just smiled. "Roxas told me to." And slammed the door in his face.

**

* * *

**

Alright! Another one-shot! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to my awesome Beta FinalFallenFantasy! You are the Super Woman of spell check! She also wrote the lemon~

**Beta note: **Lolololol when I was reading it, I once again did a stupid and thought that one line was actually part of the story and thought 'wtf? OH RIGHT!' XDXDXDXD *facepalms*. Hahaha, this is a really funny story – I love the idea of all of the fangirls wearing those shirts… *Sniggers* poor boys will never get left alone now, will they? Btw, the lube was apple-flavoured 'cos I was eating an apple.

REVIEW SHIPET! If there's ever a late chapter etc, it's my fault. I'm sorry…


End file.
